


5 Reasons Why Kris Fell for Anthony

by nervousbakedown



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousbakedown/pseuds/nervousbakedown
Summary: five out of many.





	

**1.**

Anthony was the most emotional guy Kris had ever known. He never saw a guy cry as often as Anthony. Guys aren’t supposed to cry, but Anthony never held back tears. Kris would sometimes comfort him when he cried, hold him and rub his back, but other times he just let him be, especially when it looked like he wanted to be alone. Anthony’s bright brown eyes filled with tears, the tears fell, and he sniffled. Kris watched him from across the room, captivated by seeing a boy cry.

 

**2.**

Anthony was the happiest guy Kris had ever known. No one smiled as big as Anthony. His joy infected everyone, gave them a sense of purpose and positive energy, but it especially affected Kris. Anthony smiled at Kris early in the morning during breakfast and suddenly he wasn’t tired anymore.

 

**3.**

Anthony was the most caring guy Kris had ever known. He was a good person to talk to because he _always_ listened. Sometimes they sat on the couch together late at night and Kris unloaded all of his emotional baggage from the past few weeks. Anthony was always engaged as he talked, smiling and nodding and interjecting when appropriate. Kris felt like he could keep talking into the early hours of the morning and Anthony would still be listening.

 

**4.**

Anthony was easily the touchiest guy Kris had ever known. No one ever hugged him as much as Anthony. One day Anthony picked Kris up and spun him around, the next he pulled him in close and buried his nose in his neck. Anthony was touchy in other ways, too -- sometimes they sat next to each other in the dugout and Anthony rested his arm around Kris, rubbed his shoulder while they talked and laughed.

 

**5.**

Anthony was, without a doubt, the sweetest guy Kris had ever known. He was always considerate, especially when it came to Kris and his boundaries. Anthony asked a lot of questions, but the best was when he pulled Kris aside after batting practice in the July morning sun and asked _Can I kiss you?_ for the first time. Kris tilted his head and met him halfway, and when their lips finally met he knew that was one question Anthony would never have to ask again.

**Author's Note:**

> im a pirates fan but bryzzo has compromised me emotionally. they're so wonderful aren't they?


End file.
